


Home Is Where We Are

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Series: Blue and Gold Love [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: Request: Can you please write a fic where Jughead introduces Betty to his foster family on the south side or some fluff piece like that? Thanks





	Home Is Where We Are

“They’re nice, I swear.”

It’s what Jughead has been repeating to her all week since he told her that his foster family wanted to have her over for dinner. It’s not that she doesn’t believe him, she’s sure they’re great people, but it’s just the whole situation that has her feeling kind of nervous. They aren’t even actually Jughead’s real family, but she wants them to like her so badly.

“What if—?”

“They don’t like you?” Jughead asks, finishing her sentence for her. “Betts, come on. You know they’re going to love you! Everyone loves you.” She just huffs. “Seriously. I’ve talked about you a lot to them and they seem to think you’re great already.”

She sighs. This means so much to Jughead and despite her nerves, she knows there’s no way she’s going to turn down the request.

“What should I wear?”

Jughead grins, jumping off her bed and running over to where she’s standing in front of her closet and places a kiss on top of her head.

“Wear what you’re wearing right now!” She looks down at the matching black panties and bra she has on and gives him an unamused glare. “Kidding, but seriously anything is fine. They don’t care what you wear. I don’t either. You’ll look great no matter what.”

In the end she picks a green turtleneck with a pair of black jeans. It’s a simple, but classic outfit and she thinks it’s perfect for a first impression. Her and Jughead walk over to his foster family’s house together, holding hands and talking about their weeks together. It’s a nice walk and it calms her nerves to have him next to her. As soon as they get in front of his new home though, her nerves are back and in full force.

It’s an average looking brick house. There’s nothing spectacular about it and it looks just like every other house. Betty feels shame at thinking that it would be rundown for being in the Southside, because it’s actually very decent and nice.

She’s surprised that Jughead just lets himself in. She doesn’t know if she was expecting him to knock or something, but then she realizes just how ridiculous that is. He lives here now. This is his home.

“Amanda? Johnathon?” He yells out into the house and Betty remembers him telling her that those were the names of his foster parents. “I’m back and I have Betty with me!”

There’s a loud sound of a pot hitting some kind of surface and then a petite woman who looks to be in her forties is running up towards them.

“Oh, hello Betty! I’m Amanda. Jughead has told us to much about you!” She brings Betty into a hug and Betty’s immediately taken aback, sending Jughead a shocked look as she hugs the woman back. Jughead just smiles and shrugs, letting her know that this is normal.

Once Amanda pulls back, Betty is able to get a good look at her. She’s a small woman with long brown hair that’s braided. She has brown eyes that look so kind that Betty immediately feels welcomed.

“Hello,” she greets back a bit shyly. “It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for having me over for dinner.”

“Oh, of course! We want Jughead to feel at home while he’s with us and that includes having you over too. I’ve made us a roast, I hope that’s okay. Come into the kitchen! Johnathon is setting the table.”

They’re led by Amanda into the kitchen and Jughead gives Betty a reassuring smile although she doesn’t think she needs it.

An older man who’s much taller than Amanda with peppered hair and green eyes is setting the table, but upon their entrance he stops to greet them.

“Jughead, how was school?”

“It was fine, no homework this weekend.” He grabs Betty and pushes her towards the other man. “This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Johnathon Meyer.”

“Betty,” Betty informs him as she goes to shake Johnathon’s hand with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Johnathon completely dodges her handshake as he goes in to hug her. “Nice to meet you, Betty! We’ve heard so many great things about you. Please, sit down, we’re about ready here.”

“Jughead, could you please go call Max down? He’s been playing his video games all afternoon.” Jughead nods at Amanda’s request and Betty looks at her confused.

“Max?”

“Oh yes! He’s our son. He’s only ten, but he’s attached to that video game console so often these days.”

Betty doesn’t remember Jughead ever telling her about his foster family having a son. It’s confirmed true though whenever a young boy comes running into the kitchen. He’s a cute little thing with hazel eyes and curly brown hair. He sits right next to Betty at the table and gives her a shy smile.

“Hi!” He greets.

“Hello,” she smiles back. “I’m Betty.”

“I know. Jug won’t stop talking about you. You’re very pretty. I like your hair.” He reaches out to touch Betty’s hair that is actually curled and let down for once.

“Thank you,” Betty grins. “I like yours.”

“I’m Maxwell, but the people I like get to call me Max. You can call me Max, too.”

“Alright, Max, that’s enough flirting with my girlfriend.” Jughead’s smirking at them as he helps Johnathon and Amanda set the table before sitting across from Betty. 

“How’d you do with your science project?”

Max shrugs. “Alright. Science is boring.”

“Well, I’m sure you did good considering Jughead helped you,” Amanda says as she sits down on one end of the table. Betty listens to their conversation in admiration. She doesn’t know what she was expecting out of tonight, but this definitely wasn’t it.

“So Betty, tell us about yourself. What do you enjoy doing?” Amanda asks.

Betty dives into her hobbies, telling them about the River Vixens and the Blue and Gold. They all listen intently, even Jughead who knows the story, and Johnathon and Amanda often stop her and ask her questions about certain things. It’s fun and nice to have a dinner conversation like this. Betty hasn’t had a dinner like this in a while. She finds out that Johnathon works on construction while Amanda is more of a stay at home mom, although sometimes she substitutes over at Southside Elementary. Her and Johnathon both adore children, which is why they’ve become foster parents. Jughead is the first older teenager they’ve had and they mention that they’re happy about it.

Once they’ve finished dinner, Betty offers to help Amanda with the dishes.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” she tells Amanda. “Really. I don’t think I’ve had a dinner like that in a while.”

“I hope I don’t overstep my boundaries,” Amanda says softly, “but Jughead says that things are a bit tense over at your home?”

“Yeah,” Betty confirms. “It’s nothing bad, it just gets a little much sometimes. This was really refreshing.”

“Well, I want you to know that you’re welcomed over here anytime you’d like whether it’s to be with Jughead or to just get away from all the tension. He’s going to be with us for a while and we want him to be as comfortable as possible. The same goes for you.” She gives Betty a sincere smile and Betty wonders how she could have ever been skeptical of this family before.

When it’s time to leave she gives every a hug goodbye and promises Max that she’ll be back soon to play some video games with him. Jughead offers to walk her home and they hold hands as they make their way to her house.

“So be honest,” he says, “did you like tonight?”

“I did, Juggie. I really did. They were so nice and everything was great.”

Jughead smiles and sighs in relief before leaning forward and kissing her softly. Betty smiles into the kiss. It doesn’t matter that they’ve done it a hundred times now, kissing Jughead always feels like her first kiss all over again.

“I think we’re going to be okay,” she says when they finally pull away and for once, she means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests in the comments or over on [tumblr](http://camelotskingz.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
